Ordering In
by 2ilyrose
Summary: Ron goes to the three broomsticks one night and gets more than he ordered. A one shot. RR


**A/N: **Okay, first things first, this story was kind of a challenge. My sister was wondering what it would be like for Ron and Rosemerta to get together, so that's why I decided to write this story in the first place. Also this is my first story where, _stuff_, happens, so I hope I did alright.

**Disclaimer: **I do not (although I would love to) own any of the Harry Potter characters or places.

It was about nine o'clock on a Friday night. The Three Broomsticks was almost empty except for a table full of drunks and a lone red head sitting at the bar. Madame Rosemerta went behind the counter and stood in front of the red head, "Anything else I can get for you?"

Ron looked up, "Oh, no, I'm fine." He looked back down at the counter.

"Hmm, well, anything _you_ can get for _me_?"

Ron looked up again, this time trying to figure out if he heard right. Rosemerta just gave him a wink and walked over to the empty table where the drunk men had been. Ron stood up, reached in the back pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a few sickles to pay for his drinks. He laid them on the counter and headed for the door. As he reached for the handle, Rosemerta called out, "Why don't you stop by some time for something other than a drink, maybe try some desert." She suggested. Ron considered it, then said, "Will do." And he left with a wave.

By ten thirty, Rosemerta had cleared off all the tables. She had cast a spell on the chairs and they all lifted in to the air and rested on the table tops. Then she charmed a broom to go around the room and sweep.

She was making her way around the tables when she saw the shadow of someone standing outside the door, it was Ron.

She walked over to the door to unlock it. Ron stepped in the pub and said, "How about that desert?"

Rosemerta smiled as Ron came closed to her. He was pretty tall for a seventeen-year-old, he was just tall enough for her to need to look up the slightest bit to be able to see his eyes.

Before either of them noticed what was happening, Ron had closed the gap between them with a hungry and forceful kiss.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entry. Her lips parted and he began to explore every inch of her mouth.

While all of this was happening, Ron somehow managed to kick the door shut. They slowly began backing up towards the counter. His hands roamed her back, then made their way farther down. Rosemerta's back bumped into the counter. Those years of Quidditch really paid off. Rosemerta suddenly found herself being lifted up by his strong arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to groan at the closeness.

He sat her down on the counter, kissing her all the while. He crawled up onto the counter with her, still, their lips never parted.

Rosemerta broke the kiss, but only for a second to breath then she layed down on the counter, grabbed the edge of Ron's shirt in her fists and pulled him down on top of her. Her hands went under his shirt and caressed the skin on his back. This time Ron broke the kiss, "I, um..."

"Shh." Rosemerta held a finger up to his mouth, "Don't speak Ronald."

"Please, call me Ron."

"Well, being on the subject of formalities, call me, Rose."

And her hands went back under his shirt. Ron had one hand propping himself up on the counter, so he wouldn't have all of his weight on her, and the other resting on her waist.

Rose took her hands out from under his shirt, ran her fingers up to his collar, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she undid all the buttons, she was happy to find that he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

Now his shirt was hanging loosely off of his body. Rose wasn't the only one that was getting rough now. Ron was making a trail of hot kisses down the side of her neck. When he reached her collar, he didn't even bother with the buttons, he just ripped her blouse open to reveal a lacey black bra. His mouth continued it's exploration of her chest.

Rose could feel his hot breath teasing her skin. She let out a soft moan.

"Ahh, you've got to stop making sounds like that." Ron said.

Rose grabbed his collar and pulled his face up to hers and said, "I can't help it, you're so good at doing this. What do they teach you at that school?"

"Not enough, believe me." He said, going back to suck on her neck.

"Hmm, maybe I should school you on a few things." Ron smiled. Rose let out a small laugh and quickly took Ron's shirt off the rest of the way.

Ron tried to roll over a bit to get her on top. Almost forgetting they were still on the counter of the bar, they slowly flipped off the side. Rose screamed a little, but to her amazement, instead of landing on the cold, hard floor, it seemed to be replaced by something warm and soft. Rose looked around, immediately realizing where they were, they were lying on her bed in her room.

"Um, Ron."

"Yeah?" He said with a big smirk on his face.

"How did we get upstairs to my apartment?"

"I apparated us here silly." Ron seemed to be enjoying himself. "Well, I guess it looks like I'm the one that has the lesson plan for this evening."

"Hmm, does this mean I have to call you 'Professor'?"

"Are you talking dirty to me?"

"Maybe," She brought her head up to his ear and continued to whisper, "do you like it?" Then took his earlobe between her teeth and gave it a playful tug. Ron brought her mouth back to his in the most passionate kiss Rose had ever experienced.

She moaned into his mouth, making Ron deepen the kiss even more. Ron could feel Rose's hand slowly moving down his back. They found the edge of his pants. She brought her hands to the front of his pants and unbuckled his belt.

Ron pulled away slightly, "Hey." he laughed.

"Hey yourself. Do you want desert or not?" She pouted.

"Oh, I want desert all right." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Well then shut up and enjoy, this one's on the house."

Rose trailed her lips over his, barely toughing them until Ron couldn't take it anymore and kissed her with full force. Followed by his hands slipping under the fabric of her pants. But he realized there was something missing.

"Um, Rose, are you not wearing any-?" Rose smiled and Ron let out an, "Oh my!"

Ron slipped his hands back out from under the soft fabric, but only because Rose had thrown him down onto a pile of pillows on the bed.

Ron propped himself up on his elbows with Rose straddling him, one knee on either side of him.

"Okay then, I've done your belt, now, to get you out of those _tight_ pants."

Rose lowered her head as Ron raised his to see what it was she was going to do. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; she was unzipping his pants with the zip-pull held between her teeth.

Slowly, his pants became undone. Again, he couldn't believe what was happening. He shook his head to try and clear his mind.

Rose looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming."

"Oh, this is no dream baby!" She then laid her entire body on top of his and took his mouth in hers and this time it was the best kiss _Ron_ had ever had.

_He_ felt a tingling sensation, down there.

_She_ felt something pressing on her leg.

"Ooh, well I think it's about time."

Rose continued to kiss Ron on his lips, then started going down over his chin. Her hands on his shoulders. Ron felt the wet, warmth of her tongue moving down his neck. He tilted his head back.

Rose ran her finger tips, lightly, down his chest. He groaned at her touch. Once again, Rose's hands fingered at his pants. She grabbed the edges of Ron's pants. Ron could feel himself slowly slipping out of his pants.

Rose finished pulling off Ron's pants and dropped them onto the floor. She looked up at Ron and saw that he was wearing bright green silk boxers which greatly enhanced his, (shall we say) "package".

"Hmm, where have you been all these years?"

Ron gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

Rose gently laid herself back on top of Ron, she put her face in his neck breathing deep. One of Rose's hands slowly made it's way down to Ron's boxers, slipped under the silky fabric and grabbed his, "Whoa!" Came a voice from over at the bedroom door. Rose removed her hand from his boxers and rolled off of Ron.

Ron sat up and yelled, "Who the bloody hell are you?" pointing at the person standing at the doorway hidden in shadows.

The person stepped into the candle light and Ron saw that it was . . . a woman?

"Sorry Ron," Rose began to explain, "this is my roommate, Alex. I forgot she was coming back from her trip tonight."

Alex moved a little more into the room and said, "Well, Rosie, if you were going to have a little midnight snack," she said, eyeing Ron, "I thought the least you would do is share."

Ron looked confused, which wasn't very different from how he usually looked. He looked at Rose and she had a seductive little smirk on her face and she was running her index finger up and down his chest.

And then it clicked, Ron realized what that smirk meant, the moment he saw the same look on Alex's face. Ron was about to have his first three-sum.

Alex was advancing toward the bed, discarding clothing along the way. First her jacket, then her blouse, by the time she had reached the bed, she was wearing nothing but a hot pink silk bra with a thong to match it.

Alex hopped onto the bed and climbed on top of Ron. Before Ron had a chance to say anything, Alex had captured his mouth with a rough kiss. Ron's lips parted immediately, allowing Alex's tongue entry into his mouth. Ron had no time to think, it seemed just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended.

Ron was left breathless as Alex got up off of him and started grabbing her clothes and heading for the door. Now Ron was even more confused, he had heard about three-sums, and he was _no_ expert, but he was pretty sure this was definitely _not_ how it worked.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

"Oh, so sorry." She replied from the door with a lump of clothes in her arms, "I've just remembered, there's someplace I'm supposed to be, a . . . prior engagement if you'd like to call it."

Rose looked at her watch, "At one in the morning? Where on earth could you possibly need to be at one in the morning, on a Sunday?" She added.

"You'd be surprised." Was all her answer as she waved goodbye from the hall. Both Rose and Ron's eyebrows shot up. Rose looked back at Ron and said, "Well, it looks like I'm not going to have to share after all."

Rose pinned Ron back down on the bed. Rose sat up a bit and let her shirt fall off her shoulders. She reached behind her back, and unsnapped her bra. She gently pulled off her bra and tossed it onto the floor. Ron's eyes were wide open, and so was his mouth. Rose knew she had made an impression.

Rose smiled, "You like?"

Ron just swallowed, unable to form a sentence.

"Just nod your head." slowly, he did, "That's all I need."

She gently lay herself on top of Ron. His breathing increased as their skin caressed each other. Ron swallowed again as he looked around, avoiding Rose's eyes. Rose put her hand on Ron's cheek and turned his head to meet her gaze. She smiled softly at him. Ron returned the smile as Rose leant down to kiss him.

Ron's hands slid down Rose's back until he felt her jeans. Ron broke their kiss to say, "I think it's about time these came off, don't you think?" Rose only smiled as Ron tugged her pants down. Rose wriggled her hips a bit to help them along their way. When her pants were down to her ankles, she kicked them to the floor.

Rose kissed Ron once on the mouth, then continued down his chest. She made a circle around his navel then continued to grab the sides of his boxers and pulled them down. Ron arched his back to get them off the rest of the way.

Rose brought herself up to Ron's waist and took him in her mouth. A loud moan escaped passed Ron's lips. He did his best to control his hips from bucking, but it was hard considering what was going on.

Rose sucked on him slowly, then ran her tongue up and down the length of him. Ron grabbed a fistful of sheets in both his hands, he couldn't take this much longer.

Rose came back up to look at Ron. She kissed his neck. Ron couldn't take much more fore-play so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Ron repositioned himself over Rose. He plunged his lips down onto her neck. A small, soft moan escaped her lips. "Ron." But the soft moans didn't last for long, and her sweet voice was replaced with a raspy intake of breath as he thrust himself into her.

He moved slowly, until they matched each others rhythm. Up and down, Ron pumped himself into her. Rose had her face buried in Ron's neck. Her hands gripping his shoulders, and her nails leaving soft scratch marks.

They started to pace themselves a bit quicker. Ron began to thrust just a little harder as Rose gave a small scream of pleasure, he had found her sensitive spot. He continued rubbing that spot as her orgasm came over her.

At that instant, Ron came inside her. As they lay there in each others arms, both panting, a bead of sweat rolled itself down Ron's back. He stayed inside her for a couple minutes just laying there. After a few more moments he slowly pulled out of her. Rose just sighed and gave Ron a kiss on his forehead. Ron sat up in the bed looked at his watch and said, "I should be getting back."

Rose just replied with, "Yeah." looking slightly disappointed.

Ron got out of bed and got dressed, Rose wrapped herself up in the sheet and followed him downstairs. She led him to the door, and gave him one last parting kiss. She almost didn't want to let him go, but then he pulled away and said with a smile, "Thanks for the dessert."

To which she could only reply with, "Anytime."

Ron went through the door into the night as Rose turned around to look back at the counter where this all started and sighed, thinking how badly she was going to have to scrub it down.

Rose then suddenly heard her door creak open, she spun around, still clutching the bed sheet around her body, to see Ron standing in the doorway. Rose gave Ron a confused, questioning look to which Ron replied with, "I forgot to leave a tip." Rose smiled as Ron came closer. "I must warn you, I'm a very, generous tipper." He waved his wand at the door and it shut with a soft click, but not before Rose let go of her sheet and it puddled around her feet on the floor.

**A/N:** So . . . ? What do you think, good, bad? Let me know what you think. As far as I know, this story is staying a one shot, but I also have some ideas for this story if enough people want a sequel. Please review, I read them, I live off them, how else am I supposed to know if I'm doing anything right, or wrong for that matter? **R&R**. Thanks for reading!

Enchantress-dcm


End file.
